


Saving myself

by crescentmoonxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoonxo/pseuds/crescentmoonxo
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy but it's the only way she'll be able to find happiness.





	Saving myself

**Author's Note:**

> Another short angst Bughead story that I wrote a little while ago on Tumblr but I figured I would post it here. This story will probably end here but you never know, I do love happy endings :). But for now, you should know that this one is entirely angst and heartbreak with no happy ending.

“You’re a fighter Betty, you’ve been through so much and you-”

“That’s just it Jug…” she fought back her tears. He needed to hear this. “I’m tired …tired of fighting…tired of pretending to be in control…I need to do this. Please, Jug. And I’m sorry, I don’t want to leave you. I love you but I have to go. Please. Please let me go”

“I...I don’t know how” He didn’t know if he was telling her or himself, either way, he tore his heart to say it.

She closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow. 

Even though her voice kept breaking, he knew she had made up her mind. He knew he couldn’t change her mind. She was right, between what happened to her father being the black hood and her mother abandoning her, the countless pills she would take, and she had stopped hurting herself the scars were still visible. A reminder of what had happened. Betty had gone through multiple struggles and he had tried his best to be there but tonight it was evident that that wasn’t enough. He was stubborn but if there was anyone who beat him it was the girl with the broken spirit over the phone. 

“Will you ever come back?”

There was a long pause and he prepared himself with the answer he already knew.

He could hear her breath try to steady itself before replying.

“No.”

There was an instant pain in his stomach and without saying goodbye, he hung up.

She sat on the bench what felt like forever, just sobbing. She knew it was going to be hard but nothing prepared her for breaking his heart when all he ever did was protect hers.

And just like that ,she took a deep breath, got into her car that was packed with her belongings, sped down the road, and passing the sign

-Thank you for visiting Riverdale-

Eyes glued to the road ahead, there was no going back. As soon as she said her goodbye, to the only person she’s ever loved, will ever love, she knew she would live to regret it. But tonight, she didn’t let herself feel anything but determination.

To get as far away from this town until she was able to recognize herself. That was her only thought she was letting herself feel. No more investigating, no more black hoods, serpents, overbearing mothers, no more saving other people.

It was time, for once in her life, to save herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know you're thoughts! I love reading your guys comments or come say hi on Tumblr: crescentlunaxo


End file.
